Was uns zusammenhält
by Berendis
Summary: Harry ist sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob seine Beziehung mit einem gewissen Slytherin noch halten kann... Slash, Songfic


_Summary:_ Harry ist sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob seine Beziehung mit einem gewissen Slytherin noch halten kann...

_Disclaimer:_ Nix meins ausser der Idee. Die Figuren gehören selbstverständlich der grossen JKR, das Lied hab ich mir von Plüsch (meine Güte, dieser Name #würg#) ausgeliehen. Die Übersetzung stammt allerdings von mir :)

_Warnungen:_ Slash, AU

_A/N:_ So, auch mal wieder was von mir. Ein halbes Wunder, nachdem ich schon ewig keinen Oneshot mehr geschrieben habe... wobei es vielleicht besser geblieben wäre, wenn ich das Schreiben gelassen hätte, wenn ich mir das hier so angucke... nun ja. Vielleicht ein paar Worte zum Text: erst einmal dürft ihr hier alle vergessen, dass es Band 6 bereits gibt. Versetzt euch zurück in die Zeit, als ihr nur 1-5 kanntet – und dann lest ihr das hier #g#

Zum Lied: ursprünglich stammt es aus der Feder der Band Plüsch (ich frag mich immer wieder, wie man auf einen _solchen_ Namen kommt) und als ich es heute mal wieder gehört habe (mehr Zufall als etwas anderes) fiel mir unwillkürlich ein gewisses Slashpairing ein. Nun ja. Allerdings ist der Liedtext ursprünglich in Berndeutsch verfasst und da wohl die wenigsten von euch das verstanden hätten, habe ich es mal eben ins Schriftdeutsche übertragen.

So, und nun lass ich euch lesen #g# viel Spass... oder auch nicht ;)

**Was uns zusammenhält**

_Es ist ein stinkfauler Tag heute  
Weiss nicht, ob ich nach draussen mag  
Bin todmüde, aber liegen bleiben will ich auch nicht  
Aus den Wolken am Himmel fallen Tränen  
Durch die Strassen fliessen kleine Bäche  
Autos spritzen um sich  
Und sogar die Bäume lassen ihre Blätter fallen_

Müde blinzelte Harry. Er lag träge auf der Seite, starrte ans Fenster hinüber, an dem unaufhörlich Regentropfen hinabrannen, während er den ruhigen Atemzügen des Menschen neben sich lauschte.  
_Einer dieser Tage, an denen man am besten gar nicht aufwacht_, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. _An solchen Tagen geht doch immer alles schief..._  
Ein Blatt klatschte an die Scheibe und rutschte langsam daran herunter. Harry seufzte leise. Genauso wie dieses Blatt fühlte er sich... richtig zermatscht, todmüde. Aber trotzdem hatte er keine Lust im Bett zu bleiben. Lediglich der Gedanke an die empfindliche Kühle ausserhalb des Bettes hielt ihn unter der Decke.

_Du liegst noch immer im Bett  
Siehst zum anbeissen aus  
Und es kommt mir in den Sinn wie es ist  
Wenn wir über Gott und die Welt streiten  
Und auch, dass ich mich manchmal frage  
Ob das, was uns zusammenhält,  
Wirklich noch stärker ist  
Als das, was uns trennt_

Wieder seufzte er und drehte sich dann auf die andere Seite. Still betrachtete er das Gesicht Dracos, der neben ihm lag und so friedlich wirkte wie ein kleines Kind. So trügerischer Frieden... dennoch glitt ein kleines Lächeln über Harrys Gesicht, als er Draco sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht schob.  
Wenn dieser Frieden doch bleiben könnte... diese angenehme Ruhe, das stille Beisammensein, ohne Streit und laute Worte. Doch sie beide... Harry seufzte abermals. Wenn sie sich nicht gerade die Kleider vom Leib rissen und sich gegenseitig durch den Himmel und die Hölle jagten, dann flogen zwischen ihnen die Fetzen – und mehr als einmal wurden giftige Pfeile verschossen, die scharf und verletzend waren.  
Und mehr als einmal fragte Harry sich dann, was sie beide eigentlich noch zusammenhielt – war es die Leidenschaft, die körperliche Anziehung? Denn die bestand, das konnte er nicht bestreiten. Aber trotzdem war da irgendwie mehr zwischen ihnen beiden – etwas, was sie dazu brachte, sich immer und immer wieder zu treffen. Doch war dieses Etwas wirklich noch stärker als all die Dinge, die zwischen ihnen standen?

_Du hast gesagt, ich sei nicht der richtige für dich  
Kommst aber trotzdem immer wieder zurück  
Ich weiss wirklich nicht mehr, was ich davon halten soll  
Manchmal schwärmst du mir das Blaue vom Himmel herunter  
Und dann bist du wieder wie ein Gewittersturm  
Irgendwie werde ich nicht schlau aus dir_

Wie oft hatte Draco betont, dass alles nur ein kleines Spiel sei und dass Harry nicht mehr war als ein nettes Spielzeug, das er irgendwann langweilig finden würde. Und wie oft hatte er in ihren gemeinsamen Stunden behauptet, dass dies das letzte Mal sei, doch ein paar Tage später war trotzdem eine Eule mit einer Nachricht von Draco bei Harry angekommen...  
Und jedes Mal trafen sie sich wieder, manchmal im Raum der Wünsche, wenn Draco fand, dass sie sich einmal Zeit lassen sollten, manchmal in einer Besenkammer, wenn er sich lediglich schnell abregen wollte. Harry folgte Dracos Aufforderungen jedes Mal, auch wenn ihm die Stunden im Raum der Wünsche deutlich besser gefielen als die schnellen Nummern in irgendeinem leeren Klassenzimmer.  
Wenn sie sich Zeit liessen, dann staunte Harry immer wieder über Draco. Es war unglaublich, wie viele Masken er trug, wie er damit spielte und jede perfekt zu beherrschen schien... einmal so, dann wieder ganz anders. Es war faszinierend... fesselnd, machte neugierig, Lust auf mehr. Harry wusste nur zu gut, dass der vielschichtige Slytherin ihn längst vollkommen um den Finger gewickelt hatte, dass Harry ihm nicht entkommen konnte, nicht wollte, weil er Draco endlich verstehen wollte.

_Und dann liegst du neben mit im Bett  
Siehst zum anbeissen aus  
Und ich vergesse dabei, wie es ist  
Wenn wir über Gott und die Welt streiten  
Und genau dann muss ich sagen  
Dass das, was uns zusammenhält  
Auf jeden Fall stärker ist  
Als das, was uns trennt_

Ein undeutliches Murmeln riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Draco bewegte sich unruhig, schmiegte sich suchend an die Wärmequelle neben sich. Harry lächelte, strich dem Slytherin sanft über die Stirn. Egal, wie viele Zweifel er haben mochte, Dracos Anblick konnte sie immer wieder vertreiben. Dann gab es nur noch sie beide... dann waren aller Streit, alle Differenzen vergessen, verschwunden hinter einer Wand aus Lust und Verlangen.  
In solchen Momenten begriff Harry, dass da doch mehr war, was sie zusammenhielt. Dass sie einander zu gut kannten, einander zu nahe waren um jetzt noch loszulassen, jetzt noch zu beenden, was beiden zu gut gefiel.  
Sie hatten zu viele Gemeinsamkeiten, zu viele Geheimnisse, die sie sich im Laufe der Zeit anvertraut hatten, manche vorsätzlich, andere unwillentlich. Harry wusste nicht, was genau dies für Draco bedeutete, doch er ahnte, dass es ebenso viel sein musste wie bei ihm selbst. Für Harry war die Zeit mit Draco die einzige Gelegenheit, seine Masken abzulegen, zu sein, wer er war. Draco verurteilte ihn nicht dafür, dass er die Welt nicht retten wollte. Nein, er fand es amüsant und lachte darüber, etwas, was Harry es auch ein gewisses Stück erleichterte. Zu wissen, dass nicht alle in ihm den unbezwingbaren Helden sahen...

_Ich frage mich  
Was die Zukunft mit sich bringt  
Ich hoffe, es wird nicht ewig so weitergehen  
Dieses Hin und Her, dieses Auf und Ab jeden Tag  
Obwohl ich das nicht mehr aushalte  
Kann ich einfach nicht von dir lassen_

Aber trotz dem, dass diese seltsame Beziehung Harry so viel bedeutete, wünschte er sich doch etwas mehr Beständigkeit. Manchmal hatte er Mühe, mit diesem ständigen Hin und Her zurechtzukommen, manchmal wünschte er sich, er könnte sich sicher sein, dass Draco ihn nicht einfach stehen liess, nicht einfach wegging. Dass es ein nächstes Mal zwischen ihnen geben würde... ein für immer.  
Manchmal lag er nachts wach in seinem eigenen Bett und fragte sich, wann Dracos nächste Nachricht kommen würde – ob es überhaupt eine geben würde. Ob Draco nun nicht doch seine Vorsätze einhielt und es nicht ein nächstes „Das ist das letzte Mal, Potter" geben würde.  
Dann lag er zitternd in seinem Bett, fand keinen Schlaf und verzweifelte beinahe an diesen Gedanken...

_Jetzt liege ich neben dir im Bett  
Und du siehst zum anbeissen aus  
Und ich vergesse dabei wie es ist  
Wenn wir über Gott und die Welt reden  
Und genau deshalb muss ich sagen  
Dass das, was uns zusammenhält  
Auf jeden Fall stärker ist  
Als das, was uns trennt_

Doch wenn er dann Draco wieder gegenüberstand, dann vergass er seine Ängste. Dann gab es keine Vergangenheit und keine Zukunft mehr, nur noch das Jetzt.  
Harry hob seine Hand und wollte Draco noch eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichen, doch eine andere Hand packte die seine. Dracos sturmgraue Augen öffneten sich und hielten Harrys fest.  
„Was gibt es da zu starren, Potter?", fragte er misstrauisch. „Wehe, du hast was mit meinem Gesicht gemacht..."  
Harry grinste und befreite seine Hand von Dracos.  
„Dir auch einen guten Morgen", sagte er und beugte sich vor um Draco zu küssen, doch dieser drehte sich weg und setzte sich auf.  
„Warum hast du mich so angestarrt?", fragte er.  
„Ich habe nachgedacht", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäss. „Über dich... uns", fügte er an.  
„Ah ja", machte Draco. „Und ist dein Erbsenhirn zu einer interessanten Schlussfolgerung gekommen?", fragte er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.  
„Zu keinem, den du eingebildeter Schönling als interessant bezeichnen würdest."  
Draco liess ein Knurren hören und im nächsten Moment fand Harry sich in die Laken gedrückt wieder. Und während Draco sich ausgiebig mit seinem Hals beschäftigte, musste Harry unwillkürlich lächeln. Ja, da war wirklich etwas, was sie zusammenhielt... etwas, das viel stärker war als die Barrieren zwischen ihnen. Etwas, das hielt... und so bald nicht zerstört werden würde.

**The End**

_A/N:_ So, obwohl das nicht viel Sinn gemacht hat nun doch eine Bitte um Reviews #g# und... für die, die sich mit Berndeutsch abmühen wollen nun den originalen Songtext:

**Stinkfule Tag**

es isch e stinkfule Tag hüt  
weis nid ob i voruse ma  
bi todmüed, aber ligeblibe mani nid  
dr Himmel laht Träne us de Wulche  
dür d' Strasse fliesse Bäch dürab  
Outo sprütze um sech  
u sogar d' Böim lö d'Blätter la gah  
du ligsch immer no im Bett  
gsesch zum abisse us  
u es chunnt mer i Sinn wis isch  
we mer stritte über Gott u d'Wält  
u o das i mi mängisch frage  
ob das wo üs zäme het  
würklech no stärcher isch  
als das wo üs trennt  
du hesch gseit i sig nid dr richtig für di  
chunnsch aber glich geng wider zrugg  
i weis ächt nümm was i halte söll dervo  
mängisch schwärmsch mer ds Blaue vom Himmel obe abe  
u de bisch wider wine Gwittersturm  
irgendwie wird i nid schlau us dir  
u de ligsch näbe mir im Bett  
gsesch zum abisse us  
u i vergisse derby wis isch  
we mer stritte über Gott u d'Wält  
u genau denn mues i säge  
dass das wo üs zäme het  
uf all fäll stärcher isch  
als das wo üs trennt  
mi nimmt wunder  
was Zuekunft mit sech bringt  
i hoffe es wird nid ewig so witer gah  
das hin u här, das uf und ab jede Tag  
obschon i das nümm ma ha  
cha i eifach nid vo dir la  
jetz lig i näbe dir im Bett  
u du gsesch zum abisse us  
u i vergisse derby wis isch  
we mer rede über Gott u d'Wält  
u genau drum mues i säge  
dass das wo üs zäme het  
uf all fäll stärcher isch  
als das wo üs trennt


End file.
